Beautiful soul
by Scribblez
Summary: Misty can't get to sleep, but she is amazed about what Ash is doing with a guitar! A lil bit of aaml, not much tho. song fic.


**Misty's POV**

It was around mid-night and I still couldn't get to sleep! I kept shutting my eyes, but they kept re-opening. I tried lots of ways to get myself off to sleep, even the old trick of counting Pikachus.

I threw off my blankets in a hump and crept downstairs; hoping a cold drink of milk would do the trick. I poured the white liquid in a tall glass and sat at the kitchen table.

It annoyed me that my sisters had to go on a beauty treatment course so that meant I was stuck here in gym once again, but this time I had company. Brock, Ash and Pikachu decided to tag along and help me at the gym. I thanked them a zillion times; they are the best and I don't know what I would do without them.

They have been helping me out today by cleaning the pool from the deepest end to the shallowest end, luckily for them they can get some well deserved sleep!

I laid my weary head on the table; looking at my glass in boredom. My aqua eyes were starting to droop until I heard a quiet sound coming from the gym.

I slowly took a few steps and then there was this amazing sight.

Ash was dangling his bare feet in the pool with a guitar in his hands and singing quietly so there was hardly any echo.

I crept up behind him and smiled as it was the first time I had ever heard Ash's singing voice. It wasn't terrible, actually it was very good, and I was surprise that Ash could sing like this.

"I want you and your beautiful soul," he mumbled, pressing his fingers gently against the guitar.

Unexpectedly, his chocolate eyes met up with mine and he stopped singing straight away; he looked as if he was ready to run away. Ash quickly stood up and sprinted out of the gym until I grabbed his hand.

"Please sing more, Ash, I never knew you could sing that well," I smiled, going a bit red in the face.

Ash looked down and muttered, "Sorry for playing with your sister's guitar. I think I should go back to bed."

"Please Ash," I pleaded.

Ash stared at me in disbelief and lightly nodded as he grabbed the guitar.

I sat next him as he was getting ready to play.

"Okay, are you ready?" asked Ash, nervously.

I nodded, he began to sing, but not the same as I heard him, I think I made him more nervous. I stopped him; hoping he wouldn't take it to offence and I said to him, "Ash, I love you."

Ash went silent and froze as I placed my hand on his; hoping he felt the same way too, but it just went silent.

I was beginning to feel upset and embarrassed of what I had just admitted to him; a single tear dropped down my face and into the pool.

Then, Ash struck a few notes on the guitar and slowly began to sing:

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

_I know that you are something special _

_To you I'd be always faithful _

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

_You're the one I want to chase _

_You're the one I want to hold _

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

_You might need time to think it over _

_But I'm just fine moving forward _

_I'll ease your mind _

_If you give me the chance _

_I will never make you cry _

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too _

_There is nothing left to hide _

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

(Jesse McCartney- Beautiful soul)

Throughout the whole song, Ash and I couldn't take our eyes off each other. The song was beautiful, his voice was beautiful and he was beautiful!

He stopped playing the guitar and placed it next to him.

"My dad taught me how to play guitar, I guess you never forget how to play a musical instrument," he explained.

"And the voice?" I asked.

Ash shrugged and replied, "I don't know where I got the voice from, but the song just came to my head when you looked at me. You have a beautiful soul. Mist, I love you too."

Wow! This night is getting better by the second.

We were about to kiss, but then I felt really tired as my eyes began to gently shut and the soft tune of 'Beautiful soul' rang in my head. I felt Ash's arms hold me as I fell to sleep.

"Err…Mist…wake up."

I heard a call from the darkness so I gently began to open my tired eyes and stared at a friendly face.

I sat up carefully and saw that I fell asleep at the table and there was a glass of warm milk in front of me.

"Mist, are you okay?" asked the friendly face.

I smiled and nodded; noticing Ash and ready to hear his song that he sung to me last night.

"Aren't you going to sing to me?" I asked.

Ash looked at me, strangely and then stared at his Pikachu, "Ummm…Mist, I can't sing."

"But you can play the guitar," I bellowed, angrily.

"Mist, I don't have a clue what you are talking about, I can't play the guitar and I can't sing. I can crack the windows though," joked Ash and slowly headed out of the kitchen.

"Great, it was just a beautiful dream," I muttered.


End file.
